


Let Us Burn Down

by twoheartsx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Porn, Cheating, M/M, set after the end of the manga and garden of light, so slight spoilers for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: It was a dirty little thing. Neither turned away.





	Let Us Burn Down

**Author's Note:**

> I got hit with the idea what if both were married and this happened.

Sing let out a gasp as he felt Yut-Lung take all of him. The youngest Lee was on top of him, riding him. He looked beautiful. Hair that was usually tied back was free, flowing over his shoulders and chest. His eyes closed, head leaned back and mouth wide in a moan. Sing wished he could take a picture of the sight. He knew he couldn’t, his wife would kill him if she knew. His wife, the thought made his stomach drop. Akira was home with their son while Sing was off deep inside another man. Sing’s thoughts were cut off when Yut-Lung brought their mouths together. He started to move his hips, taking Sing deep. It was hot, Yut-Lung was hot. He felt so good, every time he tightened around Sing. Sing rolled them over, lifting Yut-Lung’s legs as he drove deeper. He pressed a kiss to the Lee’s leg. 

“Sing, fuck,” Yut-Lung gasped, gripping the sheets as Sing fucked him. Yut-Lung hoped the man was thinking of him. He knew how guilty Sing felt, he even felt a bit guilty. At the end of the day Sing always said yes. He was just as much to blame as Yut-Lung. 

“Yut,” Sing moaned, pulling Yut-Lung up as he sat up. “Fuck, you’re so good.” 

“You’ve gotten so big Sing.” Yut-Lung whispered. He pressed their mouths together as he moved his hips. He broke the kiss, leaning his head back as he focused on the pleasure. He felt Sing’s lips against his throat as he bounced hard in his lap. His legs wrapping around Sing’s waist. He dug his nails in Sing’s back as he came. He felt Sing keep thrusting, breath hard against his ear as Sing came with a whine. Sing fell back, pulling Yut-Lung with him. He ran his fingers through his hair. 

“How do you manage to always wear me out?” Sing asked, taking a deep breath. Yut-Lung rolled off of him, smiling. 

“Sorry, my husband has a high sex drive so I’m used to really going.” Yut-Lung laughed and sat up. Sing frowned at the mention of Yut-Lung’s husband. It was a recent thing, not even a year. Sing didn’t know who Yut-Lung married and the youngest Lee never mentioned it. Always referring to the man as ‘my husband.’ 

“Is he wondering where you are?” Sing asked, sitting up as well. He watched and Yut-Lung got up and dressed himself. He never stuck around long once it was over. 

“He’s away on business. He’s coming home tonight though.” Yut-Lung pulled his hair up into a messy bun. “I have to go pick him up.” 

“I’m assuming he doesn’t know about us?” Sing asked and got out of bed, dressing himself as well. He watched Yut-Lung slip back on the expensive wedding ring. 

“Does it matter if he does?” Yut-Lung asked, looking at Sing. 

“I guess not.” Sing mumbled. He didn’t know much about Yut-Lung’s marriage. The man never talked much about his husband or his life being married. 

“I’ll see you around.” Yut-Lung grabbed his phone and started to walk toward the room door. Sing wanted to call out and tell him to stay. Forget his husband and stay here. He knew he couldn’t. It was selfish, because he had a wife at home and he had no right to ask for Yut-Lung. Somewhere along the way he blew his shot. He didn’t man up and ask Yut-Lung about his feelings and now both of them were married. 

Both of them wouldn’t ever be satisfied.


End file.
